Alexis Leon Midford
Marquis Alexis Leon Midford is the husband of Frances Midford and the father of Edward and Elizabeth Midford. He is also the leader of British knights.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 57, page 7 Appearance Alexis is a middle-aged man that with his hair sleeked back and sideways. He has a mustache and on his first debut, he is seen wearing a white suit Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, page 4 which he laters changes to a black tuxedo when aiding his wife in fighting against the zombies.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 55, page 20 Personality Alexis, although married to a strictly sophisticated woman, seems to be more carefree and immature. He is, at first, silent and collected, and wore a scowl on his face. He also tends to stare for a while, quite persistently, this trait shown when he suddenly stares at Ciel Phantomhive intently.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, page 4 Then, abruptly, he hugs Ciel cheerfully, calling his future son-in-law cute.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, page 5 Alexis also shows courage and determination, saying he'll protect the weak against the zombies. However, he relies on his wife, Frances Midford, for approval after making this speech.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 55, page 22 History Not much is noted about his history except that he's a distinguished Head Knight. In a fencing event held by Queen Victoria, he was defeated by Frances and consequently married her.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 14, page 13 Manga's Synopsis Ship Voyage Alexis appears with the rest of the Midfords for a family trip in the luxury ship Campania. They meet up with Ciel in which he stares studiously at for a while, agitating Ciel. He then hugs Ciel jubilantly, noting how cute he is. Afterwards, he, his family, and Ciel are shown eating together.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, page 4-5 Consequently after the zombie invasion began, Edward and Alexis reappear again and rush into the elevator hall to join forces with Frances and Sebastian in order to ward off the zombies. Alexis and Frances are both relieved after learning that Elizabeth's with Ciel since they believe that he would protect her at all costs. He and Edward both unsheathe their swords ostentatiously, refusing to cower and run, saying they, as English knights, would not abandon their people. They then look over their shoulders for approval from Frances which she gives.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 55, page 20-22 Soon after, a shock reverberates throughout the ship, surprising his family. The ship is revealed to have crashed into icebergs.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 56, page 5-6 Afterwards, he, Frances, and Edward arrive in the first class lounge, saving the people there from the invading zombies. They encourage the people to persevere and for the unharmed to aid in lowering the lifeboats. Alexis introduces himself as the leader of the English knights.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 57, page 6-7 Quotes *"I am Alexis Leon Midford, Marquis of Midford. The leader of the British knights!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 57, page 7 *"The members of the Midford household have protected England for generations. As knights, we would never abandon our people in danger."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 55, page 22 *(To Ciel)"Long time no see, my future son! You're cute as ever."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, page 5 References Navigation Category:Manga-Only Characters Category:Characters Category:Nobles Category:Midford Household